La découverte
by Amaterasu Chi
Summary: La découverte d'un onsen s'accompagne toujours d'une autre découverte. Enfin, surtout quand on a un diable de majordome... / Yaoi, UR, PWP.


**Auteur :** Amaterasu Chi

**Pairing :** Ciel/Sebastian

**Genre :** Yaoi, UR, PWP.

**Disclaimer :** Ces deux charmants personnages ainsi que leur univers sont à Yana Toboso.

**Disclaimer spéciale :** Je remercie ici Pink no Koneko qui a été mon inspiration pour cette fic avec le doujinshi Bathroom. Hum... Bon, j'avoue le crime, ce n'est pas tout à fait une inspiration mais carrément le support ! Il y avait juste un truc qui me dérangeait dans son doujin (cf mes blabla), je l'ai donc changé.

**Résumé :** La découverte d'un onsen s'accompagne toujours d'une autre découverte. Enfin, surtout quand on a un diable de majordome...

**Blabla de moi :** Il y a fort fort longtemps, j'ai lu un doujinshi fort fort explicite avec un fort fort majordome qui offrait à son fort fort charmant maître le luxe d'un fort fort agréable onsen. Hum... Dans ce doujin' que j'ai qualifié d'explicite, c'est Ciel qui prenait les devants pour donner du plaisir à son fidèle majordome, c'était une récompense pour son travail. Si la lecture à été un régale (je ne cacherai pas ma perversité) j'ai trouvé Ciel trop vulgaire. Et voilà donc que des mois après cela, cette histoire me revient en mémoire et j'ai eus l'envie (et surtout l'inspiration) de rendre au petit enfant la pureté qui doit être sienne. (Vous me direz, quand on pactise avec un démon, on ne peut plus vraiment être pure mais je soutiens que si ! Sur le plan sexuelle, nous avons tous été un jour novice, à fortiori un gamin qui ne pense qu'à la vengeance ! ) Voilà donc le résultat.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>La découverte<span>

- Monsieur, c'est l'heure de votre bain. J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Le comte jeta à Sebastian un regard intrigué. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Un nouveau parfum de savon peut-être ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en entrant dans la salle de bain, il vit sur la gauche une baie vitrée menant à un onsen.

- Mais... Ce n'était pas le couloir derrière ce mur ? demanda le comte.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Pourtant, le couloir était normal tout à l'heure.

- Oh ! Que c'est étrange ! s'exclama le majordome en souriant faussement. Voulez-vous l'essayer Monsieur ? Cet onsen est fait avec des pierres des montagnes japonaises, les meilleurs qui soient. Je les ai moi-même choisi pour vous garantir le plus grand confort.

- Hum, soupira le comte.

Il laissa son majordome le déshabiller et le laver avant d'entrer précautionneusement dans la cuve. L'eau était extrêmement chaude et il eut du mal à s'y habituer mais dés qu'il s'en accommoda, il trouve cela très agréable. Sebastian avait fait du très bon travail, la pierre sur laquelle il était assis était parfaitement plate et était positionné à une hauteur telle qu'elle permettait à l'eau de lui arriver au cou, plongeant ainsi tout son corps dans une chaleur bienheureuse. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, son majordome se tenant à genoux derrière lui, attendant le moindre de ses ordres.

- Sebastian, la pierre est inconfortable. Viens ici, tu vas être mon coussin.

Le majordome se releva, enleva sa veste et prit le temps de méticuleusement la plier et la poser dans un coin de la pièce. Il enleva également ses chaussures et les posa près de la veste. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir près de son maître, la brûlure de l'eau ne lui provoquant même pas un frisson. Il passa ses mains gantées sur les hanches de son maître et le hissa sur ses genoux, posant ensuite ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune garçon pour plus de stabilité.

Le comte se sentait bien. Installé contre le large torse de son majordome, son noble fessier était plus à l'aise sur la chair tendre du haut des cuisses de Sebastian. Il balançait doucement ses pieds de chaque côté des genoux de son majordome, le remous chaud lui procuraient des frissons agréables. Mais il avait le sentiment que les frissons ne venaient pas seulement de là. Une brûlure bien plus agréable venait de chacune de ses cuisses, là où étaient posées les mains gantées de Sebastian. Cette enivrante sensation, il voulait encore plus la sentir, qu'elle irradie de tout son corps. Alors il posa ses mains sur celles du majordome et commença à les guider sur son corps, le délicieux geste lui arrachait de lourds soupirs. D'abord, il ne faisait qu'un vas et viens sur ses cuisses mais il se rendit compte que plus les mains montaient hauts, plus le plaisir était grand. Il passa ensuite à son ventre mais il sentit comme un douloureux soubresaut au niveau de son sexe, alors il dirigea la main droite vers lui et les doigts qui s'y enroulèrent lui provoquèrent un féroce cambrement ainsi qu'un érotique gémissement. Son souffle erratique s'échouait sur l'oreille gauche de son majordome alors que de la main droite, il lui avait agrippé la nuque, sa main gauche, elle, étant crispée sur celle de Sebastian encore posé sur le ventre du jeune garçon.

Sebastian se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son enveloppe corporelle le soumettait à la condition humaine et son sexe durcissait doucement. Il laissait totalement faire son maître, son corps et sa vie d'homme lui appartenaient après tout. Il faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire les désirs de son maître et suivait ses mouvements docilement.

Ciel tremblait doucement. Il était dans un état de volupté encore jamais atteint. Il lui semblait même qu'il pouvait aller encore plus loin ! Il régularisa difficilement sa respiration et remonta ses pieds, les posant de chaque côté des hanches de son majordome. La position n'était pas forcément confortable mais elle lui permettait plus de mouvements et de stabilité. Il se plaqua plus fermement contre le torse du grand homme et posa sa main tremblante sur celle enserrant toujours son sexe. Il la promena le long de son membre dressé, de longs frissons parcouraient son corps accompagné de gémissements ingénus. Il remit également en mouvement la main gauche, le menant jusqu'à son torse et son cou, le gant mouillé laissait un chemin de feu sur sa peau. Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il amena les doigts à sa bouche et agrippa de ses dents le gant au majeur, tirant sur elle pour l'enlever. Il laissa tomber le gant sur l'eau et prit les doigts en bouche, les goûtant, les léchant, les aspirant. Une immense chaleur inondait sa bouche, le faisant d'autant plus gémir.

La main qu'il guidait sur son membre l'invitait à plus de débauche. Ses hanches commencèrent à ce mouvoir d'avant en arrière. A chaque retour, ses fesses se plaquaient rudement au sexe proéminent et dur de Sebastian, provoquant à chaque rencontre une décharge de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale du jeune garçon. La tête lui tournait, le plaisir était si intense qu'elle lui enlevait toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas arrêter là, il se sentait comme à l'approche du clou du spectacle mais ces coups de hanches faiblissaient et il laissa glisser les doigts de sa bouche.

- Hum... geignit le comte. Sebastian, le feu d'artifice... Je veux le feu d'artifice... Fais quelque chose, maintenant !

Malgré l'incohérence des mots de son maître, Sebastian compris ce qu'il voulait. Il eut un sourire pervers alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur le petit membre de son maître, la caressant en un rythme rapide. Il dirigea la main qui avait été dégantée vers l'intimité du jeune garçon et, ce servant de ses sens de démon, introduisit un doigt de telle façon qu'elle percute violemment sa prostate.

-AAAH ! cria Ciel.

La jouissance fut immédiate pour le comte et ce cri de libération donna un frisson à Sebastian. Il était certain que ce plaisir rendrait son âme bien plus appétissante. Il eut un sourire d'impatience machiavélique avant de retirer son maître de l'eau et de le coucher. Les derniers mots de celui-ci avant de sombrer dans le sommeil le priaient de lui en apprendre plus sur l'incroyable expérience qu'il venait d'avoir.

- _Yes my Lord_, souffla le majordome dans la nuit, le timbre de sa voix séductrice promettant à Ciel les leçons les plus plaisantes qu'il n'ait jamais eus...

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de moi :<strong> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous lecteurs ? Ai-je réussis à atteindre mon but ? Ciel est-il suffisamment innocent dans l'affaire ? X)


End file.
